xkekfandomcom-20200214-history
Song
Hi! My name is (What?) My name is (Who?) My name is Chicka chicka slim OTOBÜSTEKİ MİLKŞEYKLİ ÇOCUK Excuse me! Can I have the attention of you for just one second? Hey you! Do you like hurting? Wanna see me stick two stabilos through each one of my eyelids? Wanna copy me and do exactly like I did Try Eda and get fucked up worse than my life is? Your heart was bait. Tried to get my head straight But I can't figure out ONE SINGLE REASON WHY YOU FUCKING LEFT ME And then Irem said, "Get her out of your head!" Nu-uh! "So why are you even trying WHILE YOU ALREADY FUCKING LOST?" Well since age 15 I had that kind of feeling But I hung my urge to talk with you with a belt thing Got pissed off and ripped few of my hair off And sweared so hard I turned the sound receptors of Arda off I wrote a fat ton on the wall while on my ass Sadder than my fat friend who couldn't run so fast C'mere pal! (OTOBÜSTEKİ MİLKŞEYKLİ ÇOCUK wait a minute, chill dog!) I don't give a fuck my heart sent me to sing a love song English teacher changed my class in junior high Thanks a lot, I missed my life time chance, high five! Got smacked in the face with you moving, bus rides became so boring All I could do at those times was thinking Walked in to your class, other people I pass Don't care about your teacher, to your side I gas Friendzone beams running over my dreams At a suicide hotline while you screaming at me "LETS JUST BE FRIENDS!" Ninety nine percent of my life I was lied to I just found out your boyfriend loves you more than I do (!) Wish I could tell him that I love you the most Make a record about him and I'd call him a ghost You know you blew up when the people fell over their heads And try to touch your hair like some screaming Eda fans This girl asked to sit next to me on the second day "Hey can I sit here please?" So, I let her. Thanks for the good days MY ONE AND ONLY LOVE Stop the tape! This kid needs love right away! Eda please, don't just stand there OPERATE I'm not ready to leave, it’s too scary to die (without you by my side) I have to have you with me or I'd rather be burned alive Are you coming or going, all that shit aside? I just bought a bag of stabilos, dare me to propose? All my life I was very deprived I couldn't have you all those years and now you are too far to be alive Tried to change like a great revolution Couldn't do it, all I needed was salvation When we were little we used to have fun and throw fits How can you even leave me now? Those were the best bits! I lay awake looking at my wall while still in bed Dream proof helmet on, you're still in my head I hate myself By the way when you see your boyfriend? Tell him I slit everyone’s throats but yours in this dream I had